endwarfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:John Pan/Endwar: Addendum
Date of writing: 2035 Background 2020 Great Nuclear Crisis In the beginning, there was a war. A war between the members of the same family: the family of Islam. The fall of Arabia started with Qaddafi's death. Later, revolutions swept across Arabia like the Black Death through Europe; many galvanized iron dictatorships were overthrown, but on came the era of chaos. The nations that survived the revolutions watched the other nations go through a period of chaos. Then some of the more powerful ones decided that they should have a new leader—a regional superpower to guide these new Arabian nations. Saudi Arabia proclaimed this first; Iran came in second. Then the race was intensified because of their religious differences. After both Iran and Saudi Arabia's leftist parties rose to power, they decided to resolve their Sunni-Shi'ite differences. Iran started it in 2019 with a very rude political attack on the Saudi regime; Arabia retaliated by executing every Shi'ite in Saudi Arabia. Saudi Arabia, aspiring to achieve the decimation of Iran, acquired nuclear weaponry. This led to the smuggling of ex-Russian and ex-South African warhead technology and buying ballistic missile delivery technology from Pakistan. Iran took a different approach. First, they convinced North Korea to help them obtain Chinese hypervelocity re-entry vehicle technology. This led to an infiltration of the PLA's 2nd Artillery Corps by NK moles, which in turn led to the unauthorized borrowing of prototype-stage Tienanmen II hypervelocity short-range ballistic weaponry; it was originally intended to carry a HE warhead and decimate Taiwanese harbors and American supercarriers. Then they packed in 'salted' fission warheads( fission warheads designed to spew lots of radioactive material upon detonation) on TELARs and readied them to 'support' their conventional war. From there, it became... nasty. Iran publicly executed all Sunnis in their nation in early 2020 as an explicit declaration that Saudis were “bourgeois trash”. Saudi Arabia replied by creating 2000lb bomb craters in Iranian cities and industrial sites. Six minutes later, that crater no longer existed, as the majority of Western Asia had been obliterated by over 90 nuclear weapons. Iran decimated the Persian Gulf into radioactive dust; Saudi Arabia smothered Iran with fission warheads, and suddenly half the world realized that their next shipment of crude oil would never come. The result was more chaos. Putin instantly nationalized every single oil-producing site in Russia, the U.S. occupied South American nations to keep oil flowing, Europe dug out huge amounts of international loans and bought African oil outright, and the rest of the world was left with next-to-nothing in terms of crude oil. 2020 Chinese Civil War After the North Koreans showed China just how vulnerable their nation was, they dumped 10,000 kilograms of nuclear weaponry on North Korean soil—on the same date Iran and Saudi Arabia exchanged weaponry. Once the Chinese missiles were in the air, the North Koreans managed to fire every single one of their ballistic missiles—at South Korea. PAC-3, Aegis and THAAD systems succeeded in bringing down all the missiles, but it gave a scare to the Korean populace. Amidst the chaos, a single Tienanmen II-copy fitted with a crude 10kt Uranium warhead slipped past PLA early-warning radars and reached Beijing. Luckily, the warhead malfunctioned and all Beijing suffered was a mild radiation leak. After the oil suddenly shut off, the results were nasty: China instantly splintered into two halves: one led by the Democratic New Chinese Republic, and the other half being the remnants of the People's Republic of China. The NCR, based in the south-east coast of the nation, declared that they were China, and proceeded to secure the majority of of all Chinese oil supplies—Chinese oil rigs in the SCS, Chinese wartime reservoirs, etc. Then the proclaimed that the PRC government was (quote) “ a collection of self-made noble thieves”. However, a significant portion of the oil resources remained firmly in PRC hands. Namely, the massive underground bunker-protected aviation kerosene and diesel fuel reservoirs near Harbin. The remnants of the PRC replied to the NCR's accusation by sending in the bulk of their armed forces; 3,000 tanks with half a million supporting infantry and over one thousand aircraft marched south, to Hong Kong. The NCR rose to meet the invaders, and China plunged into civil war. After three months of conventional warfare (and a secret US intervention via B-2As in return for cancellation of all US debt), the NCR emerged victorious, and the PRC was defeated; but it was done a great cost. Half of China was a post-war wasteland; and although China was back in one piece, Tibet was practically independent. Oil started to run dry. China's future looked grim, until someone stumbled across a titanic subterranean oil reserve under the Diaoyutai( Senkaku) islands one fifth the size of the Persian Gulf. However, in order to gain Taiwanese and other international support, the NCR had declared Taiwan a legal and independent nation, making them unable to play the “Taiwan is China” card and directly claim the territory. China suddenly though about revoking their recognition of the government of Taiwan, but then threw that idea away—another armed conflict with two other nations would be detrimental to each belligerent. An alliance would be a much better way; regional security and economic stability could be established—if China could pull together all of the powers in the Indo-Pacific region. Thus came the birth of the IPC. 2023 Panama Canal Crisis After the integration of Panama into the NAU, the Panamanian leadership decided that they were losing control of their nation against the combined will of the U.S. and EU. Then a certain general informed the President of the possibility of fighting. At first, the President dismissed the idea. Fighting against three nations that were far more technologically advanced would create a slaughter. Panama would be decimated, they would be imprisoned or exiles, and they would never get the power they wanted. The general persuaded him otherwise. After showing the President an all-around war plan to seriously damage the North American economy (and with it, the NAU), the President changed his mind. Preparations for asymmetric warfare were taken, which included the support of a terrorist group named Uprising International. The crisis started when an Arleigh Burke-class Guided Missile Destroyer headed for Pearl Harbor was going through the Panamanian Canal. Explosives promptly shredded the warship, and survivors were “disposed of”. Then the US Embassy was razed to the ground. After that, Uprising International conducted seventy terrorist strike against targets throughout the world, with 43 of them concentrated in the Midwest United States. The reaction was immediate and violent. The NAU sent in prototype-stage weaponry to take out the Panamanian forces, ambushing ambushes, pummeling conventional forces, and eliminated resistance with relative ease, completely throwing the Panamanians into chaos. And when the NAU decided that they had conducted enough weapon testing, they conducted one last weapon test; a test of Project Zeus, a satellite-based kinetic bombardment weapon. In the aftermath of the crisis, the NAU implemented a pupped government on Panama, solving the problem once and for all. Then they moved on, manufacturing a titanic shipping canal three times the size of the original (destroyed) one. 2031 Afghan Uprising After failing to do serious damage to the NAU in 2023, Uprising International turned to the oil-deprived former nation of Afghanistan, to do some serious damage to the Imperium of Russia. It began when they started ferrying rations to the remnants of Afghanistan's military force. And they got loyalty in return. This provided them with control over hundreds of hardened fighters and thousands of zealous religious extremists. The Uprising promptly began constructing a plan to do some serious damage to the Imperium. Organizing a tight batch of well-trained soldiers, they plunged deep into Russian territory, defeated the border security forces armed with pre-crisis equipment, and grabbed hold of a local radio station in early 2029. Then, on Christmas day, they started broadcasting propaganda against the Russian regime. The Emperor's reaction was volcanic. Addressing all of Russia for the first time since the overthrow of the Federation, he promised that these scum would be defeated, and the Motherland be purged of this filth. And then he redirected 1st Alpha, Russia's most elite tank division, to smother the terrorists with brand-new T-120 tanks. The combat footage sent back to the Kremlin made the Emperor laugh. 2033 International Crisis In mid 2033, the leaders of the NAU met with the leaders of the IPC in Sydney to discuss North American-Asian trading regulations. Just six seconds after everyone sat down at the table, an SUV laden with over one thousand kilograms of high explosives detonated outside. The results were horrific; even though the leaders of both fractions had been relatively unhurt, the building now had a gaping hole, and their security detail had been vaporized. The NAU and IPC intelligence agencies began digging into who caused the attack. As Russia was the only superpower that was not present at Sydney, they both pointed the finger at the IOR. Then someone unearthed that the explosives used was a KAB-1500 wired to a remote detonator, nearly confirming that the attack was of Russian origin. Russia denied involvement and demanded an apology from the NAU and IPC for such accusations. Then they declared that they would hunt down the perpetrator until the person or group was found and punished. Three months later, the Emperor's motorcade came under shape-charge rocket fire. The escorting security vehicles (light BMPTs disguised as Mercedes Benz SUVs) intercepted the projectile and killed the shooter on the spot. However, this event proved that all the leaders of all the superpowers were being attacked. The weapon was found a minute later, an AT-4 disposable anti-tank rocket launcher. These things only came from Europe and America. The Russians attacked the NAU for trying to assassinate the Emperor, and declared economic sanctions upon them until the NAU had proof that they didn't do it. The NAU, knowing that they didn't do it, quickly sent an expert team to Moscow. They examined the weapon, and found that it had the corresponding serial for a military base in Scandinavia. They swore, and then began tracing the weapon, tracking it to a certain officer in the NAU. That person had mysteriously disappeared from the military base on the same day the Emperor had attacked. The NAU left Moscow, vowing that they would reveal the real perpetrator. On December 24th Christmas eve, American Airlines flight 708, a Boeing 797-100 Ultra-jumbo Jet heading to Vladivostok, got shot down while passing through Japanese airspace. The NAU instantly pointed the finger at the IPC, demanding that they pay the reparations for the people involved in the crash—over 400 people died in the shoot-down. The IPC argued that it wasn't them, as no high-altitude air defense forces had been deployed to Hokkaido, and neither had any guided-missile destroyers been in the area during the time of the attack. They criticized the NAU for “jumping to conclusions” and refused to pay any sort of money or respects to the victims. The great mistrust and confusion among the Superpowers reached its crescendo on January 4th, 2034 . The IPC Council Hall came under attack from a semi packed with five tons of high explosives. The resulting blast obliterated the surrounding kilometer. Thankfully, the council-members were not in the immediate area at that time. After IPC experts reviewed the attack, they determined that it was an NAU-funded retaliation for what happened to AA Flight 708. They demanded that the NAU and IOR apologize for their attacks on Asian leaders, in Sydney and Hong Kong, respectively. The NAU and IOR did not comply. The IPC eliminated two dozen IOR and NAU vessels in Tienjin harbor with military muscle. The world caught on fire. NAU North Atlantic Union Military Strength: 2,500,000 History The Latest evolution of a North American-Europe alliance, the NAU is a reformed NATO, with uniform military equipment and closer economic ties. Economy The NAU is not an economic pact, is is merely a political and military entity. Territory USA The United States of America is the largest and most powerful member in the NAU, rising a hair stronger than the recently formed European Federation. It still operates most of its oversea bases, such as Guam and Panama. Having taken a massive blow in 2020 when most of its fuel supply got cut off, it mobilized large amounts of military forces to occupy and secure oil resources, such as its occupation of Venezuela. But after its fossil-fuel consumption was decreased by 30%( after regulating all sorts of fuel efficiency standards), the US pulled out of those respective areas. During the time of instability, the US pushed massive construction projects and moved much of the industrial factories that were once overseas back into the nation, curbing unemployment and even paid off its deficit by rendering humanitarian and military aid to the nations it owed money. The US is led by President Kenny Lin, first Asian-American President, a strong-willed Democrat who is is not afraid to demand favors and assets for the US. A retired Marine, he knows the cost of war, and is slightly reluctant to mobilize military forces, yet not reluctant to procure the most technologically advanced weaponry to arm them. EF The European Federation is the second largest member in the NAU, with a slightly smaller military but a much more stable economy. The EF consists of Austria, UK, France, Germany, Belgium, Luxemburg, Netherlands, Italy, Spain, Portugal, Czech Republic, Poland, Sweden, Norway, and Finland. On the wealthy are allowed into the Federation, and at the same time, it isn't afraid to occupy strategic territory. To provide clean energy, they poured billions of Euros towards Solar, Wind and Hydroelectric power technology, then implemented it with excellent results, providing plenty of energy for its home, office, factory and construction purposes. 4th-generation Nuclear Salt-reactor Fission is also implemented to sustain the Federation when the sun is shielded and the wind doesn't blow. The EF is lead by a Parliament, with a Prime Minister as its head. The current EF Prime Minister is Angela Merkel of the European Christian Democratic Party, a politician with roots from the pre-crisis era, and had successfully kept Germany afloat during the GNC. Canada Canada is the third largest member of the NAU. It has a much smaller military than the superpowers, but is still massive by world standards. Immediately after the Middle East Crisis, it nationalized the bitumen industry in order to keep the nation alive. Soon, afterwords, it nationalized a potential energy juggernaut- nuclear fusion. And after several trillion dollars of research, it is now in the pre-commercial operation testing phase. Canada is led by the leftist Prime Minister Gordon Pressman. Mexico Mexico is the source of cheap labor in the NAU. Continuing its ties in NAFTA, Mexico is now the China of the NAU. This supplies them with a steady economy, and the oil from the Gulf of Mexico allowed them to survive the 2020s without any major harm. Mexico also expanded beyond its original borders, tanking up much of continental central America. It is also an important tropical agriculture exporter. Mexico is led by a President, Mr. Enrique Havez. Panama Panama is a US puppet-state, re-established after the 2023 Panama Canal Crisis. After utilizing half of Panama's population to rebuild the canal and repair Panama City, the puppet government gave space for a massive NAU base in the canal zone exchange for the management of the canal and advanced energy resources. Tourism and fruit export make up the bulk of Panama's economy- the canal is used at a reduced rate. Greenland Greenland, led by Prime Minister Alistar Erik, hosts NAU bases and using its mining industry to stay afloat. Greenland only operates a small border patrol and fast-reaction force, making it the only member to have a standing army under 10,000. However, it does house US, Canadian and EF fleets temporarily. Military The NAU continues to use NATO designations, although slightly modified, and they also use the same weapon calibers. The also continue to operate previous NATO bases and hole NATO territory, albeit with less presence in foreign nations. The military of the NAU is heavily advanced, relying on state of the art technology to do the job. They rely on standoff firepower to defeat their enemies—meaning, they (almost always) get the first shot, and more often than not, it's a hit. In addition to losing the majority of their force projection military bases halfway around the world, their forces show an emphasis on rapid deployment. Additionally, their advances in robotics and stealth are second to none. For example, their premier battle tank M505 Spartan uses advanced computer-assisted targeting, infrared cloaking, and a Rhinemetall L/62 120mm cannon to out-range any enemy tank. Plus, it weights in at just 50 tons, making it far more transportable than the massive behemoth tanks previously fielded by NATO forces. IOR Imperium of Russia Military strength: 2,000,000 History After the 2020 blow-out, the Russian Federation instantly nationalized all oil-related businesses, saving it from bankruptcy but also causing a lot of anger to those who once received a profit from it. Therefore, in the same year, a group of people calling themselves 'The Whites' rose in rebellion. Immediately afterward, a massive portion of the Russian Armed Forces in the European portion of the nation sided with them. The combined force forced the Federation's government to disband, and the Whites set up a Parliamentary Monarchy in its place. In contrast to the ones the former U.K. and Japan used, the Emperor was the “President” in the new presidential-parliamentary government as long as he sat on the throne, taking care of the nation's national defense and diplomacy. Right after the 2020 Revolution, the new government nationalized the oil and gas industries, promising to provide low-cost fossil fuels to the people of Russia, and thanks to the purge of crooks in the government, most of the income from selling the fuel to other countries came to good use in the Empire, improving both social welfare and the armed forces. Territory The Imperium also expanded past the Russian Federation's borders, swelling past the borders of the former USSA, taking in Ukraine, Belarus, the “Baltic Tigers”, and even Mongolia. This not only increased the Imperium's workforce and improved the nation's economic ability, but also enlarged the conscription pool of the military. With full access to all USSR-era industrial bases and plenty of cash on-hand, the IOR rapidly reindustrialized by 2022, producing consumer goods and other industrial products, curbing unemployment. New methods of oil and ore mining have come with imported machinery, lowering the cost of the Russian mining industry. Military The military of the IOR once retained its nuclear arsenal as an invasion deterrent while it sorted out its internal affairs, but after everyone was settled down again, the nuclear warheads were converted into 4th-generation fission power-plant fuel rods and the rockets mothballed. The Imperium uses semi-conscription to bolster its military force. Russia now has the hard, cold cash that the Federation never had to purchase the start-of-the-art technology that the were created in the time the Federation had reigned. They put on an emphasis on durability and survivability over any other area—take the T-120 Main Battle Tank for example. Immensely thick composite armor matched with advanced electronic countermeasures and next-generation reactive armor make it nearly indestructible to conventional anti-tank weaponry. IPC Indo-Pacific Consortium Military Strength: 3,000,000 History After the Chinese Civil war had been settled and China's might restored, the leaders of the new China saw a major problem—it's economy was in decline, largely in North Atlantic hands; its safety threatened by the Imperium to the north; its neighboring nations, the ones most heavily economically integrated, crumbling from the loss of their main oil supply. For example, India sought to reduce their reliance on Russian oil, Korea and Taiwan were struggling to market their products elsewhere than the North Atlantic, Japan was reeling from the Fukushima disaster and oil shortage, hampering its exports; Singapore was trying to re-establish its marketing partners, Malaysia, Indonesia and the Philippines were nearly bankrupt, Brunei had been overrun, and most of the nations in the southeastern peninsula had already collapsed into pure chaos. China knew the potential a unified Asia had. If they could unify their military and economies, all of those problems could be solved. The subterranean oil reserve recently discovered off a Taiwanese/Japanese island could satisfy half of Asia's fuel requirements. Korea, Taiwan and Singapore's economies could be bolstered by a no-tariff Asian market. Malaysia, Indonesia and the Philippines could provide a massive work force for everyday goods manufacture, and China could support them with its large surplus and massive market. The situation in the southeastern peninsula could be stabilized by peacekeeping forces from stronger Asian nations. Brunei could be reclaimed. And the economic ties could restore China's might to rival pre-crisis PRC strength. Therefore, in 2024, Da-Feng proposed the economic and military pact, forming the Indo-Pacific Consortium. Economy The IPC is the world's largest economic juggernaut. Its total GDP rivals that of the EF and NAFTA combined. Zero tariff provides excellent in-Consortium trade, and 4th generation Nuclear Salt-reactor Fission and renewable energy has largely replaced oil-powered power plants (coal, however, is still being burned). In addition, the subterranean oil reserve was well exploited in a short amount of time, and it now supplies ten billion barrels a day—enough to supply the fuel needs of half the Consortium. Brunei supplies the southeastern portion, but India still has to buy the majority of its oil from Russia. Territory China China has recently converted from a communist totalitarian nation into a capitalist democratic one. Led by a presidential-parliamentary government, the nation has quickly rebuilt itself from the 2020 civil war. The New Chinese Republic is now the strongest and largest member of the IPC. To employ its massive population, it serves as the Consortium's main factory, manufacturing most of the world's entry-level consumer goods. On the opposite end of the spectrum, they also have a powerful high-tech avionics and military technology R&D base. Hong Kong (including Kowloon) is no longer a part of China, as it is now the exclusive federal district of the IPC. Taiwan Originally a state largely suppressed by China, Taiwan is now an economic powerhouse and leader of the Consortium's electronic goods manufacture. After a recent peaceful revolution that overthrew the old, corrupt KMT-run government, Taiwan is far more efficient when it come to government spending, and far more honest in the Judicial branch. Since then, the island has obtained much better infrastructure, which includes 4th-generation nuclear fission power plants, massive underground rainwater storage facilities, and an EMP-hardened power grid. Japan Although its economy has not been looking up for the past 30 years, Japan has gotten back on its feet via good trade inside the Consortium. Japan now exclusively produces high-quality goods such as crops and robotics for export, while everything else is only developed in Japan and is manufactured and assembled in other nations in the Consortium. Korea Nearly converted into radioactive dust in 2020, South Korea has gone through government reforms which have improved the nation's education system and spending. It supplies consumer electronic goods to nearly the entire world. Singapore The vital chokepoint of the Malacca strait, Singapore has seen a sharp dip in traffic since the Persian Gulf was wiped out. However, Singapore is using its robust financial power to turn Singapore from a commercial harbor to an R&D juggernaut. It is also a massive IPC base, home to over fifty vessels including an aircraft carrier and a top-secret surface combatant. Brunei Reestablished in 2024, the small, rich nation supplies the oil requirements for one third of the IPC. It unearths crude oil at four times the rate before the GNC, keeping up with the needs of the IPC. In recent years, most IPC nations have either restricted privately-owned gasoline/diesel-powered vehicles or forced all brands to achieve a specific level of fuel efficiency. India India hoped to come into the IPC and get a large, dominant position, but found itself forced to bend to numerous IPC regulations and requirements set by the founding nations. Essentially, they were on the receiving end of a bad deal, but a bad deal is better than no deal at all. India supplies most of the Consortium's cheap labor and agricultural demand, while also keeping its high-end software engineering and electronics R&D companies. Infrastructure construction is used to swallow up the masses of unemployed workers since the GNC. SEB The South-Eastern Bloc is a term used to refer to what's left of Malaysia, Indonesia, Philippines, Thailand, Burma, Laos, Cambodia, and Vietnam. All nations were rising stars before the GNC, but after the energy crisis hit home, they all deindustrialized and reverted back into the agricultural stage. Now, the IPC is slowly restoring order to the area via humanitarian aid. Military The IPC military, while all under command of the IPC leadership council, was extremely miss-matched and completely not centralized during the beginning of its foundation. Equipment ranged from South Korean K2 Black Panthers to Malaysian PT-91Ms to Taiwanese M60A3s. Therefore, the IPC passed a military reorganization act called UAE2035, which focused on unification of military equipment. Japan, Korea, Singapore and Taiwan were the first to achieve equipment unification in 2030. The terrorist attacks and political crises of 2033 accelerated unification, allowing India and China to achieve unification by 2034. However, personnel still ranges from hardened Chinese veterans of the civil war to the Indian looking for a job to the Singaporean college student serving conscription duties. The Asians stress pure firepower over any other single attribute, although mobility comes in second. The Main Battle Tanks of each fraction fit their fraction's combat doctrine perfectly, and the CM-6 is not an exception. Its 203mm cannon can dish out five times the chemical energy of an NAU 120mm round. Plus, the tank is equipped with a CVT transmission, making it able to reach highway speeds driving backwards. The Root of All Evil The Gaea Awakening Coalition New Heaven. New Earth. New Humanity. Military Strength: 12,000,000 History Formed shortly after the bipolar world of the Cold War began in the 1950s, the GAC was an underground think tank that gathered to itself every mind in the world that was offended by the superpowers—a sort of ultimate “3rd world power”. This resulted in the pooling of hundreds of elites bent on spreading their ideology that the superpowers were scum that had to be purged. The GAC soon stumbled across Greek mythology. The Olympians controlled humanity, which was a wasteful, earth-destroying form of life, and the rest of the world was the domain of the sleeping goddess Gaea. Gaea would one day awaken, overthrow the Olympians, and make a new, good world. Which completely fitted their ideology. Soon, they used it to indoctrinate all of their followers. The GAC quietly grew larger and stronger over the next eight decades, slowly absorbing more and more elites, obtaining cutting-edge technology, and engineering civil unrest. After the USSR fell, they started countering the USA. They began supporting select terrorist groups to conduct actions against the sole remaining superpower. But it all changed when the Middle East just about disappeared off the face of the earth in 2020. The GAC suddenly had the capability to infiltrate multiple weak governments without intervention from powerful nations, allowing them to really put their thoughts into action. That resulted in the take-over of Chile, Pakistan and Kenya. From these countries, they proceeded establish their strength, and began recruiting area manpower. The GAC put together a plan: starting now, they would create project their power throughout what was know to the rest of the world as “the Lawless Zones”. It began with the ferrying of grain and everyday necessities to the people in the Lawless Zones—feeding their manpower pool. Next they gave them jobs—manufacturing weaponry. Then some of them were educated—top-notch battlefield medics, spooks, engineers and political leaders all emerged from places where the rest of the world thought had already been starved to extinction. Then, in 2033, the GAC orchestrated the events leading to the start of WW3. The GAC's plan was to have the superpowers fight amongst themselves, tear each other apart, and when they were at their weakest, the GAC would rise, reveal what it was doing all along, and proceed to exterminate the earth-harming tyrants of human civilization. They would unite, they would fight, but they would stand no chance. And so, Operation Gaea Rising began in 2034. Military The GAC's military combines the use of cannon fodder with ultra-advanced weaponry to provide combat firepower on par with any superpower army. Their walker research and biological augmentation technology are unparalleled by any organization on earth. The Rest of the World The fellows who didn't fight. Well, not as much as much as the superpowers did, at least. African Union Originally formed before the Great Nuclear Crisis, the African Union was left in quite a terrible state after the Crisis happened. Consisting of all of South Africa and Nigeria, and fractions of Angola, Zambia, Zimbawe, the Congos, Kenya, and Sierra Leone, the AU has evolved to become a South African and Nigerian rush to secure everything productive left in Africa. Nigeria procured a load of weaponry after the Euros bought Nigerian oil for the next 10 years; South Africa sent in mercenary forces and defense force units to secure locations of value such as major airfields and natural resource sites like gold and U-235 mines. Due to the massive amount of incapacitated nations, South Africa and Nigeria held an emergency meeting, and proceeded centralize the AU for better control over the continent. After the 2021 reform, the African Union is a proper political, economic, and military organization. Raw resources and military technology are the two major exports in the AU. After some instability, the AU's economy looked up in 2031 when diamonds, oil, and gold were able to be exported throughout the world, providing them with stable income. After receiving a mountain of Euros in 2020, Nigeria promptly bought lots of previous-generation Russian weaponry, and the South African armed forces signed a deal for a sizable amount of NATO-spec weaponry. They make an interesting but effective combination. They combat guerrilla fighters throughout Africa and pirates on the high seas. Abraham Pact Treaty Formed in the wake of the Great Nuclear Crisis, the APT is a bloodline-oriented treaty of Abraham, whom Israelis, Arabs and Christians consider their common ancestor. Members residing in this treaty are Israel, Syria, Lebanon, Libya, Tunisia, Algeria, Morocco, Jordan, Turkey, and Egypt. The original core members are Israel, Egypt and Jordan, who realized fighting solved problems way too messily—just look at the Saudis and the Iranians. North Africa joined to resist European Occupation, and Turkey joined for both the oil and not to get dragged into another war, leaving NATO and declining EF membership. The APT now relies on solar panels, cyro towers and reduced levels of oil for its energy needs, while its economy relies on exported oil, agricultural technology and industrial hardware as the three prominent ways of income. Israeli agriculture skills were integrated into North Africa, and now the North Sahara is one of the world's most productive farmlands. The Treaty's military might mostly originates from Israel, with Egypt and Turkey close behind. The other nations only operate border security and policing actions; Israel takes care of the counter-terrorism. They fight guerrilla fighters and pirates on a daily basis. Switzerland Neutral since Napoleon Bonaparte was defeated at Waterloo, Switzerland has survived in the world market by means of high-quality products and a robust banking industry. Tourism is another source of wealth, and scientific instruments are also first-class. International treaties are signed here, as it is the only true neutral ground. Since the 2020 GNC, Switzerland has cut down a massive portion of its fossil fuel consumption, and has integrated European Federation energy regulations and technology, such as multijunction ultra-high-efficiency solar panels and 4th-generation Molten Salt Reactors to retain its high standard of living. Plug-in electric vehicles are also seeing large levels of development there. To make sure nobody wants to break the armed neutrality, Switzerland maintains the “all Swiss citizens are Swiss soldiers” paramilitary strategy, and has also bought large amounts of advanced defense weaponry, such as Israeli Iron Dome batteries, PAC-3 ABM batteries, EMP defenses, microwave weaponry, and Eurofighters. Australia and New Zealand (AUNZ) Australia and New Zealand signed many mutually-beneficial agreements immediately after the Crisis. These reforms turned it into something quite like the European Union, with a common economy, police partnership, open-borders, and closer political ties. Australia and New Zealand remain two separate countries, but their economy is one and the same. After restricting the use of crude oil and quickly adopting many alternate energy sources, their economy as begun to see growth once again. Their exports are ferried across the globe, ranging from agricultural products to machinery to military hardware. Australia and New Zealand have centralized their military command to improve their ability to protect their territory—moving territory included. Although oriented on area defense instead of power projection, they are still a force to be reckoned with, especially when they have locally produced F-35s and M2045 Wolves, updated M1 Abrams tanks, improved Ticonderoga-class cruisers, Queen Elizabeth-class Carriers and a massive PAC-3 ABM net. Australia and New Zealand fight merchant piracy on a daily basis. Union of South American Nations After the Great Nuclear Crisis, South America fought to stay alive midst the lack of crude oil. In the emergency UNASUR meeting, Venezuela agreed to shut off exports to the rest of the world and only supply fuel to UNASUR member nations until an alternate source of energy had been found; this move was met by the USA's military intervention. As a result, UNASUR held another emergency summit, reforming it into a centralized political, economic, and military alliance. The continental power later strikes a deal with the USA, freeing Venezuelan oil. The UNASUR produces lots of agricultural goods, industrial goods and most importantly, oil. Cutting down on civilian-use crude, the UNASUR is capable of exporting the oil that Venezuela and Argentina produce, and along with its partnership with the Australia, New Zealand, and the African Union, have forged a sustainable economy within these three powers. The UNASUR military has been given significant attention, mostly thanks to the USA's intervention in Venezuela. It is heavily defense-oriented, with heavy border defense, good airspace coverage, fast-response strike groups and a sizable naval force, with crisis response groups centered around their three carriers: two Ford-class supercarriers and a De Gaulle-class carrier. The UNASUR operates good yet mismatched military equipment, such as Brazilian-copy FN FALs, GAZ-2975s, T-80 tanks, F-18 fighters, and S-300 missile batteries. It is not without reason: much of western South America are not under UNASUR control and they regularly fight skirmishes with local warlords along the borders. Last Edited: John Pan (talk) 09:26, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts